Teen Agents (Rewrite)
by Kazuki Kay
Summary: Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Chapter 5 updated!
1. Murid Pilihan

**Title : Teen Agents**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Crime, Supranatural**

 **Pairing : GaaIno**

 **Slight : Banyak lah~**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **-Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

 **-Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **-Teen Agents belong to Kazuki Fernandes (Kay Yamanaka)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

 **Chapter 1-Murid Pilihan**

 **Konoha International High School.**

" _SISWA-SISWI YANG NAMANYA DIPANGGIL, HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH."_ terdengar pengumuman menggema dari pengeras suara di sepenjuru Konoha International High School, _"NARA SHIKAMARU! ABURAME SHINO! SHIMURA SAI! HYUUGA NEJI! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! INUZUKA KIBA! YAMANAKA INO! HARUNO SAKURA! HYUUGA HINATA! TENTEN!"_

"Ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah, kira-kira kenapa ya mereka dipanggil?"

Sekolah yang sebelumnya tampak tenang itu kini mulai terdengar gaduh akibat suara bisikan-bisikan siswa-siswi yang bertanya-tanya akan apa sedang yang terjadi. Sebuah hal yang langka mendengar suara kepala sekolah sendiri yang membuat pengumuman di pengeras suara, terlebih lagi nama-nama yang dipanggil adalah siswa-siswi dari kelas berbeda dengan prestasi yang berbeda pula. Tapi bisa dikatakan mereka bukanlah murid biasa.

"Ino, kau tahu kenapa tiba-tiba nama kita termasuk dalam nama-nama siswa yang dipanggil ke aula?" seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ bertanya pada sang sahabat yang berambut pirang.

"Entahlah. Ayo, kita kesana saja!" ajak Ino –sang gadis berambut pirang.

…

"Hina- _chan_. Ayo ke aula!" ajak seorang gadis bercepol dua pada sahabatnya Hinata seraya menarik tangannya menuju aula.

"B-baiklah…"

…

"Hei, _Teme_! Sai! Kalian tahu kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil ke aula?" tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya. Namun kedua pemuda yang ditanya hanya melongos pergi meninggalkan si rambut durian yang _sweatdrop_ di belakang mereka.

"Kau tak ikut, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke –akhirnya- saat mereka telah sampai diluar kelas dan menyadari Naruto masih bergeming di belakang mereka.

"Ah! Iya, tentu saja ikut!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

…

"Tck! Ada apa lagi sih? Merepotkan." gumam seorang siswa berambut nanas sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah dengan malas.

...

Kini semua telah berkumpul di aula sekolah, masing-masing saling menatap dengan pendangan _'kenapa kita dipanggil kesini?'_

"1, 2, 3, 4,… semua sudah ada disini, Tsunade- _sama_!" seru seorang wanita berambut pendek pada kepala sekolah mereka.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Shizune." wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui sebagai kepala sekolah itu mengangguk sekilas pada wakilnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada ke empat belas siswa-siswi yang berada dihadapannya,"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil kesini?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan tegas.

"Tidak, Tsunade- _sama_!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Akan kuberitahu. Kalian terpilih sebagai murid-murid terbaik dari berbagai bidang di sekolah ini, yang mulai besok akan mengikuti pendidikan di _Secret Academy_ , dan di anggap telah lulus dari sekolah ini."

"A-apa?!" mereka semakin bertanya-tanya.

" _Secret Academy_ itu apa, _Baasan_?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalian akan tahu itu besok." jawab Tsunade datar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" tanya seorang siswa berambut pantat ayam –Sasuke tentu saja.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak. Ini perintah!" tegas Tsunade. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"..." Semua diam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa besok, karena kalian akan tinggal diasrama akademi selama satu tahun. Besok berkumpul lagi disini pukul 6 tepat!"

"APA?!"

-Teen Agent-

 **Suna International High School**

\- Kelas 2-1

"Sabaku Gaara, segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah." ucap seorang guru pada siswa berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Hn."

…

\- Kelas 3-1

"Sabaku Temari, kau dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

"Apa?"

...

\- Kelas 3-3

"Hei, Kankurou! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah ke ruangannya!"

"Hah? Apa salahku?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Iya-iya!"

...

"Eh, Gaara? Kankurou?" tanya Temari heran melihat kedua adiknya berada didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Loh, Temari? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kankurou.

"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kau?"

"Aku juga! Kau sendiri, dipanggil juga, Gaara?"

"Hn."

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar suara berat dari dalam.

Cklek!

"Ada apa memanggil kami, Pak?" tanya Temari sopan.

"Mulai hari ini kalian di anggap lulus dari sekolah ini, karena kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti _Secret Academy_ mulai besok. Jadi, segera kemas barang-barang kalian, dan berkumpul lagi diruangan ini besok pagi, jam 6 tepat!"

"Tapi-"

"Ini perintah!"

Kini mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan.

-Teen Agent-

 **Fairy Tail High School**

"Erza Scarlet! Jellal Fernandes! Kalian berdua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah?" tanya si gadis berambut merah pada temannya yang berambut biru.

"Entahlah."

...

"Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes, terima kasih sudah mau datang keruanganku."

"Ada apa memanggil kami, Pak?" tanya Erza.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian berdua telah resmi lulus dari sekolah ini. Dan mulai besok kalian akan mengikuti pendidikan di _Secret Academy_ selama setahun. Jadi, persiapkan barang-barang kalian, dan kembali besok pagi. Tepat jam 6!"

"APA?!"

-Teen Agents-

 **Cross Academy**

"Kiryuu Zero! Cross Yuuki! Segera menghadap kepala sekolah diruangannya!"

…

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Yuuki pada Cross Kaien sang kepala sekolah.

"Segera kemas barang-barang kalian, dan berkumpul disini besok pagi jam 6 tepat! Mulai besok kalian akan melanjutkan pendidikan di _Secret Academy_ , selama satu tahun."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah kami disini?" tanya Zero.

"Kalian sudah secara resmi diluluskan dari sekolah ini!"

"Apa?!"

-Teen Agents-

 **Shinigami High School**

"Amane Misa?"

"Hadir!"

"Yagami Light?"

"Hadir."

"Kalian berdua segera menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Siswa yang lain tetap melanjutkan pelajaran!" jelas sang guru.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

…

"Light- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah?"

"Entahlah."

"Huh!"

…

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

"Kepala sekolah?"

"Ya. Maaf telah memanggil kalian berdua saat jam pelajaran, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian untuk segera pulang dan mengemas barang-barang kalian. Mulai besok kalian akan belajar di _Secret Academy_ untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Karena kalian sudah dianggap lulus secara resmi dari sekolah ini."

"Apa?!" seru Misa kaget. "Tapi.. tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi! Berkumpul kembali disini besok pagi, jam 6 tepat!"

"Baik." mereka menunduk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

-Teen Agents-

Keesokan paginya, 06.00 AM

 **Konoha International High School**

"Terimakasih telah datang tepat waktu. Sekarang bawa barang-barang kalian dan masuklah kedalam bus diluar." perintah Tsunade.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

...

"Sebenarnya kita ini akan dibawa kemana?" sungut Ino pada sang sahabat pinknya.

"Mana kutahu! Eh! I-itu... Sasuke- _kun,_ 'kan?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seorang yang baru berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau masih menyukainya eh, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tck! Orang seperti itu, apanya yang menarik!"

"Hey! Biar begitu juga, dia itu 'kan mantan pacarmu!"

"Oh ya? Kapan ya?" Ino memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Ugh! Kalian 'kan baru putus minggu lalu, Inoooo!"

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa." Ino memutar matanya. Bosan.

"Tck! Dasar kau itu!" Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya itu.

-Teen Agents-

 **Suna International High School**

"Saatnya berangkat! Ayo masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah sang kepala sekolah pada ketiga murid yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baik!"

...

"Sst! Kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Kankurou sambil berbisik kearah kedua saudaranya.

"Mana kutahu! Lihat saja nanti!" jawab Temari. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam seperti biasa.

-Teen Agents-

 **Fairy Tail High School**

"Kalian berdua siap? Kita akan berangkat sekarang!"

"Siap!" jawab mereka serempak.

Kini mereka melangkah masuk kedalam mobil sambil membawa serta barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

-Teen Agents-

 **Cross Academy**

"Syukurlah kalian berdua sudah datang. Sekarang, bawa barang-barang kalian dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kita akan berangkat." perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"Baik." jawab mereka seraya memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Secret Academy'.

-Teen-Agents—

 **Shinigami High School**

"Yagami, dimana Amane?"

"Entahlah."

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk! Darimana saja kau, Amane?!" hardik sang kepala sekolah melihat Misa yang datang terlambat meski hanya satu menit.

"Ma-maaf~" Misa menggaruk kepalanya seraya membungkuk pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Sudahlah! Kalau menunda lagi, kita akan terlambat sampai! Ayo berangkat sekarang!" sang kepala sekolah bangkit, melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah, diikuti oleh kedua muridnya.

-Teen Agents-

Satu persatu mobil maupun bus telah sampai didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang membatasi mereka dari sebuah bangunan megah yang berada sekitar seratus meter dibalik gerbang.

" _SELAMAT DATANG SISWA-SISWI YANG TELAH TERPILIH. SILAKAN MASUK"_

Suara dari pengeras yang ada di dalam bangunan itu menggema hingga tempat jejeran mobil dan bus yang baru berhenti, sebelum sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka seolah memberi jalan masuk bagi kelompok siswa-siswi dari lima sekolah berbeda itu.

Begitu sampai di depan bangunan megah itu, kini semua mobil dan bahkan bus kembali berhenti. Setiap kepala sekolah mengisyaratkan para muridnya agar segera turun dari mobil –dan bus.

"Selamat datang di _Secret Academy_. Kami sudah menunggu kalian." ucap seorang wanita cantik yang entah sejak kapan membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dengan anggun dari bangunan itu.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Putri Shion." ucap kelima kepala sekolah tersebut dengan sopan. Wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di hadapan semuanya hanya tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan pada murid, beberapa tampak terpana melihat sang putri, sebagian juga menatap curiga, beberapa biasa saja bahkan terkesan acuh, dan ada juga yang masih tetap bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Masuklah." perintah Putri Shion dengan lembut sebelum masuk mendahului orang-orang yang ada disana.

Semua masuk, kecuali para kepala sekolah yang memilih pamit dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan semua yang masuk kini tengah terpesona akan pemandangan yang tertangkap mata mereka dari bangunan megah itu.

To be continued~

A/N: chapter 1 dan 2 nanti hanya akan berisi pengenalan tokoh dan akademi mereka. Jadi belum ada adegan yang terlalu menarik sebenarnya, semoga readers nggak keberatan. ^^a


	2. Secret Academy

Sebelumnya di Teen Agents~

 _ **Konoha International High School.**_

" _SISWA-SISWI YANG NAMANYA DIPANGGIL, HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH." terdengar suara dari pengeras suara di sekolah. "NARA SHIKAMARU! ABURAME SHINO! SHIMURA SAI! HYUUGA NEJI! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! INUZUKA KIBA! YAMANAKA INO! HARUNO SAKURA! HYUUGA HINATA! TENTEN!"_

…

 _ **Suna International High School**_

 _-Kelas 2-1_

" _Sabaku Gaara, segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah."_

 _-Kelas 3-1_

" _Sabaku Temari, kau dipanggi keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"_

 _-Kelas 3-3_

" _Hei, Kankurou! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah diruangannya!"_

 _..._

 _ **Fairy Tail High School**_

" _Erza Scarlet!_ _Jellal Fernandes! Kalian berdua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"_

 _..._

 _ **Cross Academy**_

" _Kiryuu Zero! Cross Yuuki! Segera menghadap kepala sekolah diruangannya!"_

 _..._

 _ **Shinigami High School**_

" _Amane Misa?"_

" _Hadir!"_

" _Yagami Light?"_

" _Hadir."_

" _Kalian berdua segera menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang. Ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan. Siswa yang lain tetap melanjutkan pelajaran!"_

 _..._

" _... Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa besok. Karena kalian akan tinggal diasrama akademi selama satu tahun. Besok berkumpul lagi disini jam 6 tepat!"_

" _APA?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SELAMAT DATANG SISWA-SISWI YANG TELAH TERPILIH. SILAKAN MASUK"_

 _..._

" _Selamat datang di Secret Academy. Kami sudah menunggu kalian."_

 _..._

" _Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Putri Shion."_

…

 _Dan semua yang masuk kini terpesona akan pemandangan yang tertangkap mata mereka akan bangunan megah itu._

.

 **Title : Teen Agents**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Crime, Supranatural**

 **Pairing : GaaIno**

 **Slight : Banyaklah~**

 **Rating : T/T+**

 **Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **\- Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

 **\- Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **\- Teen Agents belong to Kazuki Fernandes (Kay Yamanaka)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), kinda OOC. And there's some M rate for gore or maybe sexuality scene ^^V**

 **Chapter 2**

Mata Ino terbelalak melihat _interior_ ruangan yang begitu indah dan tersusun rapi itu. Tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap,"Wow! Ini-"

"Mengagumkan!" sambung seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah disampingnya.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh kearah orang yang dengan seenaknya memotong kalimatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sosok disampingnya itu, gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang sepertinya namun sedikit lebih terang, dan lebih pendek dari rambutnya. Sebagian rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan poni menutupi dahinya, mata besar dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang indah, bibir mungil yang merona alami, serta bentuk wajah oval yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. Sayangnya, postur tubuhnya yang cukup pendek itu mengurangi kesempurnaan penampilan sang gadis.

Gadis itu yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap dari atas kebawah oleh Ino, balik menoleh padanya,"Halo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Hai?" Ino tersenyum ragu sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Dari sekolah mana?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Konoha International High School!" jawab Ino antusias. Kemudian bertanya balik,"kau sendiri?"

"Shinigami High School." jawabnya enteng.

"Shi-Shinigami itu… bukankah artinya malaikat kematian?" tanya Ino heran.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa,"Begitulah. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa nama sekolah kami seaneh itu. Ah hampir lupa, siapa namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau?"

"Amane Misa. Salam kenal!"

…

"Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Apa kita akan tingal disini eh, Jellal?" tanya Erza sambil menyenggol temannya, Jellal.

"Sepertinya begitu." namun ada yang janggal, kenapa yang menjawab justru suara perempuan?

Erza menoleh sekilas, dan menyedari bahwa yang disenggolnya bukanlah Jellal, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah sibuk memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang terpasang didinding-dinding sekitar mereka. Jellal yang dimaksudnya ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya tanpa dia sadari.

"Eh, kau siapa?" tanya Erza pada gadis berambut sewarna gulali yang sempat ia kira Jellal sebelumnya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." jawab sang gadis padanya,"Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, namaku Erza. Scarlet Erza."

…

"Hey _Teme_ , bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Hn."

"Hoy! Jawab aku!" teriak Naruto pada sang sahabat yang tak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Hn."

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_! Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sai?" Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kirinya,"Eh? Siapa kau? Kau bukan Sai!" serunya saat menyadari siapa yang berjalan disamping kirinya. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak dengan mata abu-abu.

"Zero." jawabnya singkat sambil lalu.

"Wah! Kau dari sekolah mana? Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dari Konoha International High School." Serunya penuh semangat.

"Cross Academy." jawabnya acuh.

"Tck! Kau benar-benar seperti si _Teme_ disampingku ini. Untungnya bicaramu sedikit lebih panjang dari pada dia yang hanya bergumam tak jelas." sungut Naruto yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke,"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana hilangnya si Sai?"

-Teen Agents-

Semua siswa berbeda sekolah itu terus melangkah menyusuri setiap koridor. Rupanya bangunan tersebut benar-benar luas, dengan tiga lantai belum termasuk ruang bawah tanah, serta atap yang luas, dan berisi puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan ruangan dengan kegunaan berbeda. Hampir semua tercengang saat mendengar penjelasan Putri Shion tentang isi bangunan itu.

" _Eto_.. dimana tempat kami belajar nanti?" tanya salah seorang siswi berambut cokelat pendek dengan seragam Cross Academy seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Iya, lalu nanti kami tinggal dimana?" sambung Kiba tanpa membiarkan Putri Shion menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Putri Shion menoleh kearah mereka bergantian sebelum menjawab,"Kalian akan belajar ditempat ini. Dan tempat ini pula yang merangkap sebagai asrama kalian."

Kini semua orang disana -minus para siswa stoik dan Putri Shion hanya ber'Oh' ria mendengarnya. Namun tak lama, salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan lagi,"Se-sebenarnya... ini a-akademi apa? K-kenapa kami seolah di rekrut s-secara khusus untuk m-masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Hinata dengan gagap seperti biasa. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan gadis pemalu itu.

"Nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri." jawab Putri Shion dengan senyum misterius melekat di bibirnya, membuat hampir semua orang merasa gugup,"Sekarang, kalian boleh melihat-lihat kemanapun dibangunan ini. Tapi jangan lupa, berkumpul kembali disini pukul 12 untuk makan siang bersama. Ah, dan usahakan untuk tidak berjalan sendiri-sendiri untuk menghindari ada yang tersesat." lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan para siswa-siswi yang mulai ikut berpencar bersama teman maupun kenalan mereka masing-masing.

…

"Hey, Sai! Kau dari mana saja?" bisik Naruto pada Sai yang kini telah muncul kembali disamping kirinya.

"Tadi aku tertinggal dibelakang, kalian berjalan terlalu cepat." jawab Sai sekenanya sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Dasar kau ini! Padahal kakimu 'kan yang paling panjang, kenapa justru kau yang tertinggal!"

" _Ano_.. aku terpesona dengan lukisan-lukisan yang ada ditempat ini, dan ada salah satu lukisan yang membuatku sangat tertarik, jadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang bertubuh cukup tinggi itu.

...

"Sakura! Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu, aku sempat kebingungan karena kau terpisah dariku!" sungut Ino begitu melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah.

"Ehehe... maaf, tadi aku terlalu terpesona dengan _interior_ bangunan ini, jadi aku lupa denganmu, dan malah bertemu dengan dia." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Erza dengan dagunya.

"Aku juga malah bertemu dengan dia." kini Ino yang menunjuk kearah Misa dengan dagunya juga.

"Hai! Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Amane Misa, dari Shinigami High School. Kalian?" tanya Misa pada Sakura dan Erza.

"Haruno Sakura. Dari Konoha International High School." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Berarti kau satu sekolah dengan Ino- _chan_ ya?" serunya antusias.

"Ya begitulah." jawab Sakura dengan senyuman ragu _,'Mereka baru bertemu dan dia sudah memanggil Ino dengan nama depan?'_

"Dia ini sahabatku sejak TK!" seru Ino sambil merangkul leher Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Misa lagi kepada Erza yang masih terdiam.

"Scarlet Erza. Dari Fairy Tail High School." jawabnya singkat.

"Wah! Salam kenal semuanya!" seru Misa dengan semangat.

…

"Tck! Ini benar-benar merepotkan! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut ke tempat seperti ini?" gumam Shikamaru yang berjalan sendirian dengan malasnya.

"Kalau merepotkan seharusnya tak perlu ikut kan?" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir empat yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?!" tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sendirian, dan kebetulan melihatmu, jadi aku kemari." jawab gadis itu dengan santai.

"Tck! _Mendokusai_!"

"Namamu?" tanya gadis itu seraya berjalan sejajar dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." jawabnya sembari menguap lebar.

"Oh, aku Temari. Sabaku Temari." sahut gadis itu riang sambil menyodorkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Shikamaru. Namun pemuda itu justru melongos pergi meninggalkannya,"Huh! Kepala nanas menyebalkan!"

' _Padahal nanasmu ada empat…'_

…

"Tenten- _chan_ , k-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang tengah berjalan mengikuti Tenten di salah satu koridor.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita jalan saja, Hina _-chan_ , mungkin saja bisa bertemu teman baru!" jawab Tenten asal sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, namun tetap mengikuti sang sahabat.

"N-Neji- _niisama_?" gumam Hinata kaget saat melihat Neji tengah berjalan sendirian dari arah berlawanan.

Tenten yang mendengar nama Neji pun langsung menatap lurus kedepan, kearah sang pemuda. _'Apa sih yang dia lakukan disini?'_

"Hn." sahut Neji seraya menggangguk pada Hinata, namun tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Tenten yang terus menatapnya.

"Pria menyebalkan!" desis Tenten dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Hinata yang menyadari aura membunuh dari Tenten hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggenggam lengan sahabatnya itu agar lebih tenang.

...

"Zero, tunggu aku!" panggil Yuuki pada pemuda berambut perak yang tengah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku tak mengenal siapapun disini. Jadi aku tak mungkin berjalan sendirian, ‚kan?"

"Tck!" pemuda itu berdecak, namun tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya.

"Hei!"

...

"Sasuke _-kun_?" gumam Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan kearah mereka berempat.

"Tck! Kenapa dia harus lewat sini sih!" Ino justru berdecak kesal melihat pemuda itu. Sedangkan Misa dan Erza yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menoleh heran pada dua teman baru mereka itu.

"H-hai, Sasuke- _kun_?" sapa Sakura ramah, meski sedikit tergagap saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Namun pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, ia justru berjalan kearah Ino dan menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap tak percaya serta dua gadis lain yang masih bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi.

Ino dan Sasuke kini menghilang dari pandangan mereka, membuat Misa dan Erza akhirnya menyuarakan tanda tanya dibenak mereka.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Misa pada Sakura yang masih melongo.

"Sakura?" panggil Erza sambal melambai-lambaikna tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sakura yang akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Eh! Apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Tadi itu siapa?" ulang Misa.

"Err.. tadi itu... mantan pacar Ino."

Kedua gadis itu tampak menggangguk mengerti, sebelum Erza kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik,"Kau menyukai orang itu?"

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura. Namun Erza tentu saja tak bisa dibohongi dengan bantahan gugup seperti itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Sakura yang diakhiri dengan tawa hambar.

...

"Apa-apaan kau itu, Sasuke! Lepas!" seru Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Ino!"

"Tentang apa lagi? Kita sudah berakhir!"

"Kita baru berakhir saat aku mengatakannya! Dan bagiku kita belum berakhir!"

"Cih! Katakan saja sesukamu, aku tak peduli! Sudah cukup sakit hatiku, sekarang aku sudah melupakanmu." desis Ino.

"Tak ada yang bisa meninggalkan seorang Uchiha seperti ini!"

"Sekarang ada! Jadi, lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino dilorong yang sepi itu, masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan alasanmu meninggalkanku, Ino!"

"Tak ada alasan. Aku hanya... bosan denganmu." Ino menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"BOHONG!" Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan lebih tajam pada sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas ini lagi. Pokoknya kita sudah berakhir. Titik!" Ino kini berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke yang mulai mengendur dan berlari menjauh sebelum akhirnya menabrak sesuatu –atau seseorang yang membuat tubuh mungilnya terpental.

"Sakit!" pekik Ino yang terhempas dilantai begitu saja. Sasuke yang tadi mengejarnya sempat terhenti sejenak sebelum bergegas membantu Ino untuk bangun. "Lepas! Aku bisa bangun sendiri!" seru Ino sambil menepiskan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menolongnya. Sedangkan yang menabrak masih terdiam ditempatnya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ino?" tanya seseorang yang menabraknya dengan nada ragu.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit mendongak kearah orang yang memanggil namanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja menabraknya,"Gaara?!" wajahnya kini terlihat sumringah.

Sasuke pun ikut menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tatapan tak suka terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu, Ino." tanya Gaara datar pada Ino yang masih terdiam memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino balik tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Aku diminta kepala sekolah untuk kemari. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga!" jawab Ino penuh semangat. "Kenapa aku tak sadar kau ada disini? Astaga!"

"Hn. Entahlah." Gaara mengedikkan bahu, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih memberikan _deathglare_ padanya. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ti-"

"Kau memang mengganggu, cepat pergi kalau kau memang sadar!" potong Sasuke. Ino hanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu, Gaara- _kun_!" seru Ino seraya berlari menyusul langkah Gaara. Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan aura hitam yang pekat. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tetap menunggu Ino menjajarkan langkah dengannya.

' _Sialan kau, Sabaku!'_ batin Sasuke geram.

-Teen Agents-

12.00 AM

Ruangan tempat awal mereka berpisah kini perlahan kembali dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang mulai kembali ketempat semula, baik itu bersama teman lama, atau teman yang baru ditemui disana. Saat semua sudah lengkap, Putri Shion mulai membuka suara, "Bentuk dua barisan. Laki-laki disebelah kanan dan perempuan disebelah kiri," perintahnya. Merekapun mulai menyusun barisannya sesuai perintah sang Putri. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perintahnya,"barisan laki-laki, silakan mengikuti Kakashi- _sensei_ menuju ruang makan khusus laki-laki. Barisan perempuan, ikuti aku."

Mereka semua mengangguk sesaat sebelum berjalan mengikuti kedua orang itu kearah yang berlawanan.

…

"Kenapa harus dipisah?" Ino bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah." sahut Sakura yang kebetulan berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin memang begitu peraturan disini." sahut seorang yang lain didepan Ino, seorang gadis berambut cokelat bernama Yuuki.

Ino dan Sakura yang ikut mendengar hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya ber'oh' ria.

…

"Sai, kau melihat si _Teme_ , tidak?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan sambil menoleh kiri-kanan mencari sahabat rambut raven-nya.

"Entahlah." jawab Sai, masih terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Seharusnya dia bersama kita! Bagaimana bisa terpisah sendiri?!" sungut Naruto.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Naruto."

"Hei, kau yang didepan, jangan berisik! Berjalan saja!" bisik seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan nada dingin kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menganggapinya dengan cengiran dan dua jari yang membentuk tanda V.

…

 _Boys' dining room_

"Aa.. kalian sudah sampai rupanya. Lama sekali, Kakashi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berjambang.

"Tak ada salahnya menikmati perjalanan keruangan ini, bukan?" jawab Kakashi asal.

"Silakan duduk. Kita harus selesai makan siang sebelum jam satu, dan kalian harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum berkumpul di aula untuk penjelasan dan jadwal kalian."

"AYAH?!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pria berambut pirang yang mempersilakan mereka duduk. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sedangkan siswa lain -minus Sasuke dan Sai serempak menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya kembali terfokus pada satu sosok yang dikenalnya,"Paman Inoichi! Ke-kenapa... bisa ada disini?!"

Mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelinganya disebut, refleks Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang dituju Naruto. Dan benar saja, ia mengenali pria pirang itu, ayah Ino yang meninggal setahun yang lalu! Tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Anda sudah meninggal!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat para siswa kembali mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri Uchiha, aku masih hidup." jawab Inoichi dengan santai.

"Tapi.. Ino bilang anda sudah meninggal! Apa anda tahu betapa terpuruknya dia mengetahui kabar meninggalnya anda setahun yang lalu?!" geram Sasuke.

Gaara kini ikut menoleh kearah Sasuke kemudian ke arah Inoichi. _'Jadi itu ayah Ino?'_ batinnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ini waktunya makan siang. Jangan membuat keributan disini. Kalian semua duduk!" perintah Kakashi tegas. Semua hanya menurut meski Sasuke masih terus memandangi Inoichi dengan marah dan Gaara yang masih memandangi Sasuke dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari ternyata ayahnya juga masih hidup tengah sibuk melepas rindu [?] (ayahnya juga dikabarkan meninggal bersamaan dengan kabar meninggalnya Inoichi).

…

 _Girls' dining room_

"Bibi Kushina?" gumam Ino begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang diketahui meninggal akibat kanker otak setengah tahun yang lalu, kini tengah duduk dengan tenangnya dimeja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat sang sahabat yang menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat siswi-siswi dibelakangnya saling menabrak.

"Hei, ada apa sih?!" protes mereka yang baris dibelakang.

"Sakura... kau ingat ibu Naruto yang meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu karena kanker paru-paru?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kearah Sakura.

"Uhm.. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat perempuan berambut merah yang duduk diujung kiri itu?" Ino menunjuk kearah yang dimaksudnya.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Sakura heran. Sakura memang belum pernah melihat ibu Naruto, hanya mendengar kabar kematiannya dari Ino.

"Dia... persis sekali dengan Bibi Kushina!"

"Apa? Itu tak mungkin!" bantah Sakura,"Mungkin hanya mirip, Ino.." lanjutnya.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa itu istri dari pamannya, Minato. "Mungkin kau benar Sakura. Orang mati tak mungkin hidup lagi, 'kan? Aku melihat sendiri mayatnya waktu itu."

"Hm.." gumam Sakura sebelum akhirnya mendorong punggung Ino agar melanjutkan perjalanan menuju meja makan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

...

Sepanjang acara makan siang, yang dilakukan Ino sembari makan hanya memandangi wanita yang menurutnya benar-benar mirip dengan ibu sang sepupu itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menanyakan siapa nama wanita itu, apa dia benar-benar Namikaze Kushina?

"Ehm!" suara deheman dari Putri Shion benar-benar mengagetkan Ino hingga membuat sumpitnya terlempar entah kemana. "Yamanaka Ino, jangan memandangi Kushina- _sensei_ seperti itu!" serunya lembut namun tegas.

' _Kushina-sensei?'_ Ino benar-benar tercekat mendengar nama itu, begitupun Sakura yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengarnya, Hinata yang tadinya menundukpun melebarkan matanya seketika, ia juga tahu betul siapa Kushina itu dan sejak tadi juga sebenarnya ia menaruh curiga pada wanita yang menurutnya mirip ibu dari sang pemuda yang disukainya itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menoleh heran pada Sakura dan Ino yang mendadak terlihat aneh.

"Jadi, benar-benar Bibi Kushina?" gumam Ino dengan mata melebar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa mungkin tempat yang mereka tempati ini rumah hantu? Tapi mana mungkin ada hantu berkeliaran disiang bolong seperti ini! Hantu itu pasti sudah gila!

...

Makan siang telah berakhir. Kini mereka telah berkumpul diasrama murid dilantai tiga. Asrama pria di sebelah barat dan wanita disebelah timur. Satu kamar diisi oleh dua orang yang dipilih Putri Shion secara acak. Dan inilah urutan kamar dan _roommate_ mereka masing-masing," _Girls_ : Kamar 1, Amane Misa dan Yamanaka Ino! Kamar 2, Cross Yuuki dan Tenten! Kamar 3, Haruno Sakura dan Scarlet Erza! Kamar 4, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Temari!

 _Boys_ : Kamar 1, Aburame Shino dan Yagami Light! Kamar 2, Fernandes Jellal dan Kiryuu Zero! Kamar 3, Hyuuga Neji dan Shimura Sai! Kamar 4, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Kankurou! Kamar 5, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara! Kamar 6, Namikaze Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru! Silakan menuju kamar masing-masing, setelah itu kalian bebas jika masih belum puas mengelilingi tempat ini sampai jam 8 malam. Setelah itu kembali kekamar masing-masing dan persiapkan diri untuk besok. Besok adalah hari yang berat. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

…

 _Girls' room_

"Kyaaa….! Kita sekamar!" seru Ino dan Misa secara bersamaan begitu memasuki kamar nomor satu tersebut. Ruangan itu lumayan besar, cukup lah untuk dua orang gadis remaja. Perabotan dikamar itu benar-benar minimalis, seolah mereka tak akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama disana. Tapi toh mereka berdua menikmatinya, bersama sahabat yang baru dikenal.

Dikamar nomor 3 juga tak jauh beda, Sakura dan Erza yang sudah berkenalan sebelumnya merasa benar-benar beruntung mereka dipasangkan dalam satu kamar. Namun kesenangan tersebut tak berlaku untuk kamar nomor 2 dan 4 yang belum saling mengenal sama sekali. Rupanya mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, terutama Hinata yang notabenenya memang gadis pemalu.

...

 _Boys' room_

 _Room 4_

"Wah, jadi kau teman sekamarku? Dari sekolah mana?" tanya Kiba begitu memasuki kamar nomor 4 tersebut.

"Suna International High School. Kau sendiri?"

"Konoha International High School."

"Eh, apa kau tahu sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius.

"Ini 'kan akademi kita!"

"Tapi apa kau tak merasa aneh? Kita dipilih begitu saja dan bahkan dipaksa untuk ikut ketempat ini? Format kualifikasinya pun tak jelas!"

"Kau benar juga..." Kankurou manggut-manggut,"disekolah kami saja hanya kami Sabaku bersaudara yang terpilih untuk masuk ketempat ini. Padahal kalau dari segi kecerdasan, banyak yang lebih pintar dari kami. Yah, memang tak ada yang menyaingi kecerdasan adik bungsuku, Gaara. Tapi kalau dibandingkan beberapa murid pintar lain, aku dan kakak perempuanku tak ada apa-apanya."

"Nah, itu yang kumaksud dengan aneh. Aku sendiri tak terlalu pintar, tapi bisa terpilih."

"Sudahlah, besok juga kita akan tahu ini tempat apa."

"Kau benar juga. Untuk apa pusing-pusing memikirkannya hahaha..."

 _Room 6_

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan pemalas sepertimuu?! Arrgh!" keluh Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru yang langsung tidur begitu memasuki kamar.

"Zzzzz..."

Naruto hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ ria melihat sang teman sekamar barunya. Sepertinya si _Teme_ yang hemat bicara itu masih lebih baik dari pada si pemalas yang selalu tertidur ini.

-Teen Agents-

"Sakura.." panggil seorang pemuda saat melihat gadis didepannya.

"Eh, Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa kemari? Ini kan asrama perempuan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau melihat Ino?" tanyanya _to the point_. Wajahnya tampak serius.

' _Ino? Untuk apa lagi dia mencari Ino?'_ batin Sakura.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!" seru Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Um.. itu.. aku belum melihatnya setelah masuk kamar tadi. Mungkin dia err.. masih dikamar bersama Misa- _chan_." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Pemuda itu kini kembali melangkah meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

' _Kenapa harus selalu mencari dia? Apa aku sama sekali tak terlihat olehmu, Sasuke-kun?'_

...

Tok! Tok!

"Siapa yang datang di jam seperti ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada teman sekamarnya yang juga pirang, namun diikat ponytail.

"Entahlah. Kau buka saja dulu, Misa- _chan_. Aku sedang sibuk."

Gadis yang dipanggil Misa itu menghela nafas sekilas sebelum bangkit dari kasur nyamannya.

Cklek!

"Eh! Kau?" Misa membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa Sakura?" tanya sang gadis pirang yang satu lagi.

"Bu-"

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Ino. Ini penting!" seru sang tamu tak diundang yang masuk begitu saja dan menghampiri sang gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut.

"Kau...? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara kita!" gadis itu bangkit, berniat mengusir sang pemuda. Namun perkataan pemuda itu berikutnya membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Ini tentang ayahmu. Beliau masih hidup!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan bercanda kau! Ayahku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu! Kau sendiri melihat jasadnya di makamkan, bukan?! Bisa-bisanya kau- Apa kau ingin mempermainkan aku?!" amarah sang gadis memuncak. Ia memang tak pernah suka orang lain membicarakan dan membuatnya teringat perihal kematian ayahnya.

Meskipun kabar ayahnya masih hidup mungkin adalah berita baik baginya. Tapi ia melihat sendiri detik-detik pemakaman ayahnya setahun yang lalu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih rutin mengunjungi makam sang ayah. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah tadi siang ia melihat ibu Naruto yang juga sudah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu berada diruang makan dan makan bersamanya? Ia juga melihat sendiri detik-detik pemakamannya.

' _Ini benar-benar aneh! Ada sesuatu yang ganjil ditempat ini!'_ batinnya.

"Aku tak bercanda Ino." ujar Sasuke setenang mungkin,"Aku juga melihat ayah Naruto, dan beberapa orangtua lain yang selama ini kita ketahui telah meninggal."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Begitu juga Misa yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, sekalipun ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang-orang yang mereka bicarakan,"Apa menurut kalian itu masuk akal? Orang yang sudah meninggal tak mungkin bisa hidup lagi, 'kan? Itu mustahil!" seru Misa menanggapi pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Mungkin memang mustahil.." akhirnya Ino kembali bersuara, "tapi… diruang makan kita tadi juga.. sebenarnya… ada beberapa orang yang kukenal dan seharusnya telah meninggal. Salah satunya… wanita berambut merah yang di panggil Kushina- _sensei_ tadi." tatapan Ino kosong saat mengatakannya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, ekspresi keterkejutan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Misa yang memucat seketika.

"Ja-jadi.. maksud kalian… tadi.. kita makan siang dengan hantu?!"

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Ino. "Maksudku.. mungkin mereka tak benar-benar meninggal seperti yang kami ketahui selama ini. Tapi.. untuk apa mereka harus pura-pura meninggal bahkan sampai dimakamkan segala? Dan.. kenapa ayahku juga termasuk dalam orang-orang itu?" serunya frustasi. Ia tampak memijit-mijit kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Misa? Ia masih terlalu syok, padahal ia tak mengenal siapapun yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang teman barunya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu kamar itu, seseorang tengah menunjukkan seringaiannya, _'Sudah kuduga, mereka menyadarinya secepat itu khufufu... tunggulah kalian, mulai besok, akan ada lebih banyak kejutan tak terduga bagi kalian.'_

To be continued...

RnR, please~


	3. The Teams (Part 1)

Sebelumnya di Teen Agents~

" _A-AYAH?!" ..._ _"Paman Inoichi?! Ke-kenapa... bisa ada disini?"_

" _Anda sudah meninggal!"_

" _Kau melihatnya sendiri Uchiha, aku masih hidup."_

…

" _Bibi Kushina?"_

…

" _Mungkin kau benar Sakura. Orang mati tak mungkin hidup lagi kan? Aku melihat sendiri mayatnya waktu itu."_

 _..._

" _Girls: Kamar 1, Amane Misa dan Yamanaka Ino!_ _Kamar 2, Cross Yuuki dan Tenten! Kamar 3, Haruno Sakura dan Scarlet Erza! Kamar 4, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku no Temari!_

 _Boys: Kamar 1, Aburame Shino dan Yagami Light! Kamar 2, Fernandes Jellal dan Kiryuu Zero! Kamar 3, Hyuuga Neji dan Shimura Sai! Kamar 4, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku no Kankurou! Kamar 5, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara! Kamar 6, Namikaze Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru! Silakan menuju kamar masing-masing, setelah itu kalian bebas jika masih belum puas mengelilingi tempat ini sampai jam 8 malam. Setelah itu kembali kekamar masing-masing dan persiapkan diri untuk besok. Besok adalah hari yang berat._ _Ingat itu baik-baik!"_

 _..._

" _Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara kita!"_

" _Ini tentang ayahmu. Beliau masih hidup!"_

 _..._

' _Sudah kuduga, mereka menyadarinya secepat itu khufufu... tunggulah kalian, mulai besok, akan ada lebih banyak kejutan tak terduga bagi kalian.'_

-Teen Agents-

 **Title : Teen Agents**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Crime, Supranatural**

 **Pairing : GaaIno**

 **Slight : Banyak lah~**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **-Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

 **-Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **-Teen Agents belong to Kazuki Fernandes (Kay Yamanaka)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

 **Chapter 3 – The Teams (part 1)**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" seru Putri Shion yang berada di tengah aula besar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Shion- _hime_." sahut mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, sesuai janjiku sebelumnya, mulai hari ini kegiatan kalian akan dimulai. Tapi sebelumnya, saya akan membagi kalian menjadi empat kelompok. Kelompok yang akan kubagikan adalah kelompok permanen, tidak ada yang boleh protes atau semacamnya. Disini, kalian bekerja sebagai kelompok. Jadi berusahalah untuk saling memahami dengan anggota kelompok masing-masing. Dengarkan nama kalian masing-masing dan bergabung dengan orang yang berada dikelompok sama dengan kalian. _Red team!_ Yang menjadi ketua adalah, Sabaku Gaara! Dengan anggotanya, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Amane Misa!..."

' _Apa? Kenapa Ino harus satu kelompok dengan Sasuke?'_

" _Silver team!_ yang menjadi ketua adalah, Kiryuu Zero! Dengan anggotanya, Scarlet Erza, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Kankurou, dan Hyuuga Hinata!..."

' _Wah! Sekelompok dengan Hinata-chaan!_ _Asiik!'_

" _Green team!_ Ketua, Aburame Shino! Anggota, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, dan Tenten!..."

' _Apa? Bagaimana bisa, tak ada yang kukenal dikelompokku!'_

"Dan kelompok terakhir, _Gray team!_ Ketuanya adalah, Hyuuga Neji! Dengan anggota, Sabaku Temari, Yagami Light, Fernandes Jellal, dan Cross Yuuki. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang siswi berambut pirang dengan _ponytail_ tampak mengangkat tangannya," _Ano_.. kelompok ini.. untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini sekolah apa? Kenapa harus memerlukan kelompok?" seorang siswa berambut biru juga ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan diterangkan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_. Silakan, _Sensei_." Putri Shion mempersilakan.

Kakashi mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menggantikan posisi Putri Shion sebelumnya. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Saya yakin kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai sekolah ini, alasan kalian terpilih menjadi murid disini, dan apa tujuan sekolah ini sebenarnya, bukan?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Jadi, akademi ini sebenarnya adalah sekolah khusus untuk melatih kemampuan remaja-remaja berbakat seperti kalian. Tujuan kami mendirikan sekolah ini sebenarnya adalah untuk merekrut agen-agen rahasia pemerintah yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki agen-agen Negara lain. Dari sekian juta remaja yang telah kami lacak selama ini, kalian adalah dua puluh orang terpilih untuk mengikuti pendidikan ini."

Seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan kulit sepucat mayat kini mengangkat tangannya," _Sensei_ , apa benar hanya kami yang memiliki bakat khusus? Dari sekian banyak remaja di Jepang, tidak mungkin hanya kami yang punya kelebihan, bukan?" yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Dia benar, _sensei_. Lagipula, aku tak tahu apa kemampuan khususku? Kurasa aku hanya remaja biasa." lanjut seorang siswa lagi yang memiliki tato berbentuk taring merah dikedua pipinya.

"Memang bukan hanya kalian, tapi hanya kalianlah yang bisa kami percaya untuk menjadi agen kami. Untuk yang merasa tak punya kelebihan, itu hanya karena kalian tak menyadarinya. Sepertimu, Inuzuka Kiba, kemampuan khususmu adalah indra penciumanmu yang sangat tajam, melebihi indra penciuman manusia biasa. Kau pasti menyadari itu, bukan?"

"Ah, itu 'kan karena sejak kecil aku selalu bermain dengan anjingku, Akamaru. Jadi kurasa itu hal yang biasa."

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri bahwa kemampuanmu itu bukan hal biasa, bahkan disini kau akan meningkatkan kemampuanmu melacak musuh dengan penciumanmu itu." jelas Kakashi dengan santainya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak ragu dengan apa yang baru saja diterangkan oleh pria bermasker itu. "Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Kemampuan khususku apa, _sensei_?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kapan kita mulai belajar, _sensei_?" tanya yang lain.

"Jadwal kegiatannya dimana, _sensei_?"

Dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang berdatangan dari semua yang ada disitu, namun semua mendadak hening saat sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup aneh terlontar dari mulut salah satu siswa berambut raven. "Kenapa orang-orang yang sudah mati mendadak menjadi _sensei_ disini?"

"..."

"..."

"Haahh?!" semua yang tak tahu-menahu hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, kecuali beberapa orang yang tau jelas siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kami?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba masuk dari balik pintu besar dibelakang Kakashi beserta beberapa orangtua lain.

Semua menoleh. Dan tak sedikit yang terbelalak melihat penampakan orang-orang tersebut.

"Ayah?!" seru Ino, Shikamaru, dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ibu?!" seru Naruto yang terkejut mendapati ibunya juga berada disana bersama sang ayah yang sudah ia temui di hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Yuuki pun tak kalah terkejut mendapati orang yang sangat mereka kenal berada disana juga,"Kakak?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa mereka tak ada waktu makan siang?"

"Maaf, tadinya kami sedang menjalankan misi." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa... kakak ada disini?" tanya Yuuki heran melihat sosok kakaknya yang telah menghilang lebih dari setengah tahun ternyata juga berada ditempat ini.

"Hanya menjalankan tugas, Yuuki- _chan_." jawab seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata merah.

"Maaf harus memotong reuni keluarga ini," ucap Kakashi, "tapi inilah resiko sebagai anggota kami, kalian harus menghilang dari keluarga dan teman-teman kalian. Setelah lulus dari sini, setiap tim akan ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda, jadi bersiaplah. Tak ada kata 'bermain-main' disini, semua adalah 'latihan'. Apa kalian mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, _sensei_!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sekarang, saatnya latihan dimulai! _Red team_ , pembimbing kalian adalah saya sendiri beserta Itachi- _sensei_. _Silver team_ , pembimbing kalian adalah Minato- _sensei_ dan Kushina- _sensei_. _Green team_ , Inoichi- _sensei_ dan Shikaku- _sensei_. Lalu _Gray team_ , dibimbing oleh Asuma- _sensei_ dan Kaname- _sensei_. _Red team_ , ikuti aku!" ucap Kakashi seraya berjalan kearah sebuah tembok, menyentuh sesuatu disana hingga tembok besar tersebut terbelah dua dan mengajak semua anggota tim merah masuk kedalam sana. Begitu pula kelompok lain yang mengikuti para pembimbing masing-masing ketempat berbeda.

-Teen Agents-

 **Red Team's Room**

" _Red team_ , sebelum kita memulai latihan kalian, Itachi akan mendata kemampuan yang sudah kalian miliki untuk di latih hingga kalian lulus nanti. Silakan masuk kedalam ruang _scan_ disana." perintah Kakashi seraya menunjuk kearah sebuah ruang berbentuk tabung kaca transparan dipojok ruangan.

" _Hai', sensei!_ "

Itachi mengarahkan satu persatu anggota untuk masuk keruang tersebut secara bergantian, dan secara otomatis sebuah suara muncul menyebutkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing saat pemindaian selesai.

Piippp!

" _ **Sabaku Gaara. Pengendalian pasir."**_

' _Kheh! Dia biasa saja!'_

…

Piippp!

" _ **Yamanaka Ino. Pengendalian pikiran."**_

' _Pengendali pikiran? Apa Ino bisa membaca pikiran juga?'_ batin Gaara bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak bisa kok." sahut Ino sambil terkikik. _'Eh?'_

"Lah! Itu-"

"Hehe.." Ia tertawa kecil seraya membentuk tanda V dengan dua jarinya.

...

Piippp!

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke. Pengendali listrik."**_

' _Tck! Apa penting mengetahui ini?'_

...

Piippp!

" _ **Shimura Sai. Pengendalian pedang."**_

...

Piippp!

" _ **Amane Misa. Pengendalian cahaya."**_

-Teen Agents-

 **Silver Team's Room**

"Silakan masuk satu per satu…" ucap Kushina mempersilakan setiap anggota tim masuk keruang pemindai.

Piippp!

" _ **Kiryuu Zero. Shooter."**_

"Apa? Sejak kapan ada anak SMA bisa menembak?"

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Erza tak percaya.

….

Piippp!

" _ **Scarlet Erza. Ahli pedang."**_

"Sejak kapan pula anak SMA jadi ahli pedang?"

"Diamlah Naruto! Sekarang giliranmu tahu!" seru Kankurou jengah.

"Ehehe.. aku mengerti!"

…

Piippp!

" _ **Namikaze Naruto. Kloning."**_

"Hee?! Orang semacam dia punya kemampuan semacam itu?"

"Naruto _-kun_ memang hebat…!" gumam Hinata lirih dengan pipi bersemu.

...

Piippp!

" _ **Sabaku Kankurou. Puppeter."**_

"Aku keren 'kan?"

Hening.

"Oi! Kenapa semua diam?" Kankurou _sweatdrop_.

...

Piippp!

" _ **Hyuuga Hinata. Penglihatan tembus pandang."**_

"Wah! Hinata- _chan_ keren sekalii!" seru Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya memerah penuh hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Dan yang lain? Sibuk menutupi tubuh dengan tangan. Takut ada yang kelihatan mungkin? XD

Hinata _sweatdrop_ , " _A-ano_ … penglihatanku ini lebih seperti sinar X, j-jadi kalian tak perlu takut…" ucapnya dengan suara mencicit.

-Teen Agents-

 **Green Team's Room**

Pippp!

" _ **Aburame Shino. Pengendalian serangga."**_

' _Serangga? Yeakh! Menjijikkan!'_

…

Piippp!

" _ **Haruno Sakura. Fistfight."**_

…

Piippp!

" _ **Inuzuka Kiba. Ketajaman penciuman."**_

...

Piippp!

" _ **Nara Shikamaru. Pengendali bayangan."**_

...

Piippp!

" _ **Tenten. Pengendalian senjata."**_

"Keren!" gumam Sakura.

-Teen Agents-

 **Gray Team's Room**

"Masuklah secara bergantian..." perintah Kaname pada kelima orang disampingnya.

Piipppp!

" _ **Hyuuga Neji. Penglihatan tembus pandang."**_

Kedua siswi yang ada disana tampak sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mereka.

…

Piippp!

" _ **Sabaku Temari. Pengendalian angin."**_

…

Piippp!

" _ **Yagami Light. Pengaturan strategi."**_

' _Kheh! Menarik_ _j_ _uga!'_ batin Neji.

….

Piippp!

" _ **Fernandes Jellal. Pengendalian sihir."**_

"Apa? Maksudnya dia penyihir?!"

"Apa itu benar? Menyeramkan!"

' _Aku bukan penyihir.'_ batin Jellal, _sweatdrop_.

...

Piippp!

" _ **Cross Yuuki. Telekinetik."**_

' _Darimana benda itu tahu hal seperti itu?!'_

' _Ternyata dia tak bisa diremehkan ya?'_ Temari menoleh pada gadis berambut pendek itu.

-Teen Agents-

 **Red Team's Room**

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kelebihan kalian masing-masing dan anggota tim kalian. Oleh karena itu, saya mengharapkan kerjasama tim pada setiap latihan dan ujian kalian nanti." Ujar Itachi setelah semua selesai dipindai. Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Mari, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kita mulai semuanya!" seru Kakashi.

"Mulai apa?" tanya Misa dengan polosnya.

"Lari keliling ruangan ini. Seratus kali!" perintah Kakashi.

"APA?!"

"Sekarang!" dan akhirnya semua hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sang _sensei_ meski beberapa wajah menyiratkan ekspresi kebingungan.

...

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! _Sensei_ ini pasti sudah gila!" gerutu Ino sambil terus berlari. Baru lima puluh putaran, dan mereka sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Misa bahkan telah terduduk tak berdaya akibat daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang masih belum terbiasa.

"Baru lima puluh putaran, Ino. Ini belum ada apa-apanya." sahut suara datar dari arah sampingnya. Ino menoleh kaget dan mendapati sang pemuda berambut merah disana, berlari tepat disampingnya.

"Ga..Gaara- _kun_?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan larinya mendahului Ino.

"Hei! Ah! Dia meninggalkanku! Dasar panda!" gerutu Ino sambil tetap berlari, namun diwajahnya kini terpatri sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Kau akan dikira gila jika terus tersenyum seperti itu." Suara yang tak asing itu menyentaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Maksudku, Sasuke... jangan mengurusiku!" bentaknya seraya mempercepat lari. Namun tampaknya itu tak terlalu berguna, mengingat pemuda itu memiliki sepasang kaki yang panjang. Sasuke dengan mudah menyusulnya.

"Berhenti berlari sejajar denganku!" teriak Ino lagi.

"Apa sih masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan!"

...

Seratus putaran sudah berhasil dilalui mereka berlima –ralat, berempat. Misa hanya mampu berlari empat puluh putaran. Kini saatnya melanjutkan ke tahap latihan selanjutnya, setelah beristirahat sepuluh menit tentunya. Kakashi kali ini memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan dua puluh kali _push up_ , dan dua puluh kali _sit up_.

Latihan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi, dan baru berakhir pukul sepuluh malam dengan hanya dua kali istirahat makan yang hanya tiga puluh menit dan beberapa kali istirahat singkat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi keempat tim itu. Dan ini baru hari pertama! Lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya? Mungkinkah akan lebih berat?

To be continued...


	4. The Teams (Part 2)

Sebelumnya di Teen Agents~

"… _Red team: yang menjadi ketua adalah, Sabaku no Gaara! Dengan anggotanya, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Amane Misa!..."_

" _Silver team: yang menjadi ketua adalah, Kiryuu Zero! Dengan anggotanya, Scarlet Erza, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Kankurou, dan Hyuuga Hinata!..."_

" _Leaf Green team: Ketua, Aburame Shino! Anggota, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, dan Tenten!..."_

" _Dan kelompok terakhir, Gray team! Ketuanya adalah, Hyuuga Neji! Dengan anggota, Sabaku no Temari, Yagami Light, Fernandes Jellal, dan Cross Yuuki."_

…

" _Kenapa orang-orang yang sudah mati mendadak menjadi sensei disini?"_

" _Maksudmu kami?"_

" _Ayah?"_

" _Ibu?"_

" _Kakak?"_

…

 _Latihan dimulai pukul 10 pagi, dan baru berakhir pukul 10 malam dengan hanya dua kali istirahat makan yang hanya 30 menit dan beberapa kali istirahat singkat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi keempat tim itu. Baru hari pertama. Lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya? Mungkinkah akan lebih berat?_

-Teen Agents-

Ya ampun! Ini fic kapan kelar ya? .

Kayaknya masih lama deh, berhubung banyak slightnya, belum lagi yang lain-lainnya [?]

 **Title : Teen Agents**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka/Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Crime, Supernatural**

 **Pairing : GaaIno**

 **Slight : Banyak lah~**

 **Rating : T/T+**

 **Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **-Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

 **-Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **-Teen Agents belong to Kay Yamanaka (Kazuki Fernandes)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

 **Chapter 4 – The Teams (part 2)**

Bulan pertama pelatihan baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya keempat tim akan kembali berada dalam satu ruangan. Meja makan persegi super panjang dengan puluhan kursi mewah di setiap sisinya, juga berbagai menu makanan dan minuman mahal dihidangkan diatas meja berlapiskan kain putih dengan motif bunga lili.

Setiap kelompok yang masuk bersamaan dari empat pintu ruangan berbeda itu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak terpana menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka kini. Oh! Mimpi apa mereka semalam hingga bisa berhadapan dengan ruangan semewah ini! Terutama jika kau sudah melihat apa yang ada dimeja itu. Semua hanya mampu berkata 'wow', terkecuali beberapa dari mereka yang memang sudah terbiasa melihat hal semacam ini.

"Selamat datang para calon agen, kali ini kami sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi sebelum itu, silakan nikmati hidangan yang telah kami persiapkan," tangannya ia arahkan pada segala hal yang tersedia diatas meja."nikmati sepuas kalian, karena latihan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai." dan sang putri menyeringai penuh misteri.

Glek!

Hampir semua anggota kelompok menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan sang putri. Sekelebat memori kembali masuk pikiran mereka masing-masing, tentang bagaimana kejamnya para guru melatih mereka. Sungguh, satu bulan berada disini rasanya seperti satu tahun dipelatihan militer! Bagaimana nasib mereka jika harus mengalami ini sekali lagi.. untuk waktu yang bahkan mereka tak yakin berapa lama lagi akan berakhir?

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu! Duduk dan makanlah!" perintah sang putri yang mau tak mau diikuti oleh para remaja yang mengelilingi mejanya.

…

Sungguh, bagi orang-orang cerewet seperti para gadis pasti tak akan tahan makan berlama-lama dimeja ini. Menurut Putri Shion, saat makan, _table manner_ benar-benar harus diperhatikan. Tak boleh ada dentingan garpu maupun pisau dimeja makan, tak boleh ada yang berbicara atau sekedar sedikit bersuara. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, tak boleh meninggalkan meja makan sebelum acara makan malam berakhir.

"Ini membosankan!"gerutu seorang gadis pirang dengan gaya _ponytail_.

' _Apa ini benar-benar perlu? Menyebalkan!'_ teriak gadis lain dalam hatinya. Seorang gadis pirang lainnya yang seingat Ino bernama Temari. Ino hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Oh, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang bosan dengan hal ini?

"Ehm! Yamanaka- _san_ , tolong, jangan gunakan kemampuanmu disini." seru Shion dengan acuh namun menusuk.

Semua yang berada dimeja mengalihkan mata mereka dari makanan kearah Ino. Sebagian merasa kesal karena kemungkinan besar pikiran mereka diketahui gadis pirang itu. Sebagian lagi mengabaikan dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya, ini bukan kekuatan magis yang bisa dikendalikan seenaknya. Aku bisa mendengar semua pikiran setiap orang tanpa kuinginkan." sahut Ino tak kalah acuhnya.

' _Berani sekali dia?'_ pikir beberapa orang yang tak menyangka Ino akan sebegitu beraninya menjawab perintah sang putri.

' _Gadis sombong!'_ beberapa gadis disana pun tak sanggup menahan sinis mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Shion seraya berdiri dan menggebrak meja hingga beberapa piring dan gelas sedikit terangkat sebelum jatuh kembali ketempat semula.

Semua terperangah. Tak menyangka wanita yang disebut _putri_ itu bisa semenyeramkan ini.

"Bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk tidak ribut-ribut dimejaku?!" seru Shion lagi, membuat beberapa orang disana bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksudnya.

" _Mind-reading_ ya?" gumam Ino dengan suara amat lirih. Namun sebuah pisau makan tiba-tiba melayang dan menggores pipi kanannya, membuat sang gadis terbelalak tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kukatakan. Jangan… berisik!" teriak Shion yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat dibelakang Ino.

"Se-sejak kapan..?"

"Cukup! Kau tak boleh melakukan ini, Shion- _hime_." suara datar lain juga tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Ino –tepatnya dibelakang Shion dan menariknya kembali ketempat duduknya semula dalam sekali hentakan tangan.

"Maaf tentang kejadian tadi, Shion- _hime_ memang sedikit temperamental dan terlalu _perfectionist_. Tapi beliau bukan orang yang jahat." ucap pemilik suara tadi dengan senyuman yang membuat sebelah matanya yang terlihat sedikit menutup.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya salah satu pemuda berambut perak yang dikenali sebagai Zero Kiryuu dengan nada datar.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian. Kami adalah—"

"Tidak! Kami sudah tahu!—"

"Yang kami tanyakan adalah—"

"Siapa kalian? Manusiakah? Alien? Atau justru hantu?—"

"Dan—"

"Apa saja kelebihan yang kalian miliki?" tanya mereka bersambungan. Entah kenapa mereka jadi terlihat saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, padahal si gadis pengendali pikiran itu tak ikut bertanya.

Eh?

Pengendali pikiran?

' _Mungkinkah..'_

"Wah, kau benar, _Sensei_. Memang aku yang melakukan ini. Aku membuat mereka bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain." ucap Ino yang kini justru muncul dari belakang Kakashi entah sejak kapan. Kakashi sendiri tak menyadarinya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, _Sensei_?"

"Fyuuhh.. Rupanya pilihan kami kali ini memang tepat. Kalian, kau.." ditunjuknya kearah Ino dengan dagu,"adalah remaja-remaja berbakat." ia tersenyum lagi.

"Jujur saja, aku, Shion- _hime_ , juga guru-guru lain. Kami… sebenarnya dulu kami adalah manusia biasa, tentu saja itu sebelum seorang profesor bernama Orochimaru memberikan serum yang masih belum diketahui jenisnya kedalam tubuh kami. Sebelum membuka akademi ini, kami adalah monster, orang jahat yang diciptakan untuk memusnahkan manusia. Kalian tahu kasus pembantaian yang terjadi di Negara Angin dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Ya, kamilah pelakunya. Saat itu kami masih sangat terikat pengaruh Orochimaru. Tapi sekarang, entah kalian percaya atau tidak, kami ingin memperbaiki kesalahan kami dimasa lalu. Dan kalian adalah kunci masa depan yang lebih baik. Mengenai kalian akan terus mengikuti pelatihan ini atau tidak, itu adalah hak kalian untuk memilih. Kami tak akan memaksa. Tapi sekali lagi kuingatkan, dunia, masa depan, nantinya akan ada ditangan kalian."

Kakashi menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan,"Dan mengenai kelebihan kami, aku dan guru-guru lain hanya memiliki beberapa kemampuan khusus yang sejujurnya masih belum sempurna. Aku tak mungkin menyebut daftar kekuatan kami, bukan?" guru bermasker itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan tatapan mata serius. "Sedangkan Shion- _hime_ memiliki kekuatan yang telah sempurna. Itu sebabnya ia terpilih menjadi pemimpin utama akademi ini. Aku hanya berharap agar jangan ada yang membuatnya kesal. Sekian dariku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Ino kembali bersuara.

Namun baru saja ia bergerak untuk melangkah pergi, tangan kekar milik seseorang menahannya. Dan Ino tahu jelas tangan siapa ini.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi dari akademi ini, Ino."

Deg!

Kenapa?

Bukankah itu tak adil?

Kakashi baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak dipaksa untuk harus bertahan ditempat ini!

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibu. Jika mengikuti kelompok ini berarti aku harus _'mati'_ seperti ayah dulu, maka… aku tak bisa." wajah gadis pirang itu tertunduk, aura hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Aku tetap akan pergi dari sini, jadi.. kumohon lepaskan tanganku…. Ayah."

"Kau pikir apa yang harus ayah lakukan saat itu, _Hime_? Ikut aku. Akan ayah ceritakan semua." dan dalam sekejap, kedua ayah-anak tadi telah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan puluhan orang yang masih sedikit menganga sehabis menonton drama singkat tadi.

-K-A-Y-

Makan malam semalam benar-benar berakhir tak menyenangkan, 'sesuatu yang penting' yang dimaksud putri Shion pun tak terdengar hingga saatnya mereka kembali keruangan masing-masing. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mulai hari ini setiap kelompok dan guru akan mulai berkumpul disatu ruangan hingga satu bulan kedepan.

Waktu sebulan itu akan digunakan untuk belajar materi dan teori untuk menjalankan misi dan pertarungan mereka selanjutnya, dan selama itu –menurut perintah Putri Shion, tak boleh ada kejadian seperti semalam lagi. Sang pembuat onar –dalam anggapan para anggota yaitu si nona Yamanaka, ataupun yang lain memutuskan untuk bertahan hingga berakhirnya pelatihan ini.

"Psst..! Psst..! _Pig_!" gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu berbisik seraya menyenggol pelan siku gadis pirang disampingnya yang terlihat benar-benar fokus pada tampilan layar didepan mereka.

" _Piigg_!" kembali disenggolnya sang sahabat yang masih tampak tak peduli. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lakukan? Apa ia tengah melamun?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" akhirnya Ino menyahut pelan dan datar, namun tetap tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ayahmu ceritakan sampai sikapmu berubah sederastis ini?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ino, Hime, ayah tahu kau sangat menyayangi ibumu. Ayah juga tahu betapa ibumu sangat terpukul karena kepergian ayah dan ia akan lebih terpukul jika harus kehilanganmu juga. Tapi jika kau tak melakukan ini… mungkin kau-lah yang akan kehilangan ibumu. Kita melakukan ini untuk mereka, untuk semua orang biasa diluar sana yang tengah dalam bahaya, termasuk kalian bukan hanya untuk memata-matai, tapi juga pelindung Negara." pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan bahu puterinya setelah member penjelasan singkat._

 _Menunduk, gadis itu masih memikirkan perkataan sang ayah. Tapi, "Lalu apa gunanya polisi? Tentara? Negara kita memiliki tingkat keamanan militer yang tinggi. Itu bukan tugas kami. Bukan tugasku!" Ino masih berusaha membantah ayahnya._

" _Apa kau ingat penjelasan Kakashi sebelumnya mengenai apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada kami?"_

 _Ino mengangguk._

" _Korban percobaan Orochimaru bukan hanya kami, tapi masih ada banyak lainnya. Dan mereka semua adalah penjahat, Ino. Orochimaru memiliki data kami semua, jadi ia bisa saja menyakiti keluarga kami untuk mendapatkan kami kembali. Mereka bisa menyakitimu, ibumu, dan keluarga teman-temanmu yang keluarganya juga ada disini. Kau tak akan membiarkan itu, bukan? Kau tak ingin mereka menyakiti ibumu, bukan…?"_

 _Gadis itu kini terdiam. Ia dilema. Antara kebahagiaan… atau keselamatan ibunya._

" _Jika aku mengikuti kalian… apa ibu akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu._

" _Ayah akan selalu mengawasinya dari jauh, Ino. Ayah tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti ibumu. Tapi ayah juga memerlukanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah nantinya. Karena itu.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _ **End of flashback**_

-K-A-Y-

Pelajaran dalam bentuk teori masih belum berakhir, namun setiap akhir pekan mereka juga harus tetap berlatih fisik. Menurut pada guru, fisik mereka harus tetap siap hingga latihan penuh selepas teori selesai nantinya. Hingga saat ini, latihan masih ditekankan pada pengembangan otot dan keseimbangan. Kelebihan mereka sendiri masih belum pernah digunakan dan baru dipelajari dalam teorinya. Tapi menurut Putri Shion, nantinya mereka juga akan dilatih untuk menyempurnakan kelebihan mereka masing-masing.

Kali ini mereka sedikit beruntung, latihan fisik hanya berlangsung hingga pukul 5 sore dan pada pukul 7 malam nanti mereka diminta untuk berkumpul disebuah _mini theater_ yang masih berada didalam mansion untuk menonton film. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Putri Shion yang sedikit banyak membuat para remaja tersebut sedikit senang.

Ya, hanya sedikit.

Karena apa yang dihadapkan pada mereka saat ini ternyata jauh berbeda dari apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bukan film romansa, bukan juga film aksi. Melainkan sebuah film dewasa yang menampilkan berbagai adegan intim antara pria dan wanita. Mereka tak mengerti, apa tujuannya mereka harus menyaksikan ini?

"Ini konyol!" gumam Temari dengan wajah kesal, ini sama sekali tak sesuai harapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ini tak pantas untuk dilihat!" yang lain mulai berteriak.

"Apa mereka ingin kita mempraktekkan ini?" seringai Naruto dengan wajam mesumnya.

" _Naruto no bakaa_!" Duak! Dan sebuah benjolan muncul dibagian belakang kepala pirang itu.

"A-aku tak ingin melihat ini…"

"Ayo keluar, Hinata- _chan_!" seru Tenten seraya menarik lengan sang sahabat.

Tak hanya mereka, hampir semua yang ada diruangan itu pun mulai beranjak dari bangkunya masing-masing. Melangkah kesal kearah pintu keluar sebelum mendapati bahwa mereka terkunci.

"Sial!"

" _TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENINGGALKAN RUANGAN SEBELUM FILM SELESAI. SELESAIKAN ACARA MENONTON KALIAN LALU BERKUMPUL DI AULA."_ sebuah suara dari pengeras suara yang diletakkan dibagian atas pintu keluar berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka yang berusaha membuka pintu secara paksa.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan ini!" teriak Erza dengan lantang, sebuah pedang muncul begitu saja ditangannya dan ia ayunkan kearah pintu. Namun sebelum pedang dan pintu tersebut bersentuhan, sebuah kilatan listrik mengalir ditengahnya dan membuat gadis Scarlet tersebut terpental hingga beberapa meter.

" _KEMBALI KETEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN. SEMUA LATIHAN MEMILIKI TU_ _JUAN MASING-MASING."_

Mendengar hal tersebut, semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing termasuk Erza yang ditarik oleh Jellal.

...

Pemutaran film berakhir dan semua telah berkumpul di aula besar. Raut kebingungan masih tercetak jelas diwajah sebagian dari mereka, namun sebagian lagi tampak tak begitu terpengaruh. Putri Shion datang bersama Itachi dan Kaname, lalu berdiri dihadapan keduapuluh remaja diruangan tersebut. Putri Shion tersenyum sekilas,

"Aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya apa tujuan kami menayangkan film tadi pada kalian, bukan begitu?" Ia memulai.

Semua mengangguk.

Namun kali ini bukan Putri Shion yang menjawab, melainkan Kaname, "Sebagai agen, kalian tak hanya perlu memahami teori, pertarungan, maupun melatih kemampuan khusus kalian. Namun sewaktu-waktu akan ada tugas penyamaran yang mewajibkan kalian untuk tahu segala hal tentang tugas kalian, termasuk… apa yang baru saja kalian saksikan tadi."

"Maksud Anda, kami harus melakukan itu dalam penyamaran kami?!" tanya Tenten sengit.

Sebagian para gadis mengangguk menyetujui kemarahan salah satu rekan mereka.

"Tidak. Tapi ada kalanya pengetahuan semacam itu dibutuhkan," kali ini sang sulung Uchiha yang menjawab, "bukan hanya untuk para siswi, tapi kalian semua."

Kali ini Kaname-lah yang mengangguk –sekilas, "Kalian tahu, kami tak akan memberi kalian misi semacam itu sebelum kalian siap. Dan lagi, kurasa akan ada membunuh mereka jika ada yang berani menyentuh Yuki."

" _Ehhh?"_

Plok! Plok!

Putri Shion menepuk tangannya dua kali, memberi tanda agar semua beralih padanya.

"Semua latihan kalian pada hari ini sudah selesai, begitu juga latihan tingkat awal kalian. Karena itulah, hari ini aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana tubuh kalian akan diukur, disana kalian juga akan diberikan hak untuk memilih gaya berpakaian kalian sendiri. Dalam seminggu, kami akan memberi misi untuk setiap kelompok. Hanya misi mudah tentu saja, tapi itu yang akan menentukan peringkat untuk setiap kelompok kalian masing-masing, jadi… bersiaplah sendiri."

"Ayo, pergi." Itachi memerintahkan semuanya seraya berjalan mengikuti Putri Shion.

-K-A-Y-

Sungguh diluar dugaan. Tadinya para murid mengira mereka akan dibawa ke suatu tempat di luar _mansion_ tempat mereka berlatih selama ini, tapi yang mereka datangi saat ini ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan yang berada diruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan itu memiliki pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja, tampak seperti brankas raksasa. Untuk membukanya pun harus menggunakan kartu identitas khusus yang ditambah pemindai kornea dan telapak tangan. Menurut Itachi, hanya putri Shion-lah yang bisa membuka ruangan ini selain dari para staff yang bekerja didalamnya.

Pada bagian dalamnya sendiri terdapat alat pemindai yang bertugas untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh orang-orang yang masuk –mirip dengan alat pemindai yang terdapat dibandara, hanya lebih canggih.

Lebih kedalam lagi, terdapat beberapa ruangan lain yang terpisah satu sama lain. Masing-masing ruangan memiliki dua sampai tiga orang yang bertugas didalamnya. Dan kali ini semua murid diarahkan untuk memasuki ruangan yang berada di posisi paling sudut, disanalah tubuh mereka akan diukur.

Proses pengukuran tubuh dilakukan dengan cepat berkat bantuan lengan-lengan robot canggih yang melakukan semuanya dengan tingkat ketepatan yang mencapai sembilan puluh Sembilan persen, sedangkan tugas para staff hanya untuk mendata dan mencatat setiap ukuran yang disebutkan oleh komputer yang terhubung dengan para lengan robot, maupun mengecek setiap lengan robot secara berkala untuk memastikan keakuratannya.

Para siswa maupun siswi yang sudah dilakukan pengukuran kemudian diminta memilih jenis pakaian yang mereka inginkan dari sekian banyak desain seragam pada komputer tablet yang terpasang tepat samping ruangan kecil tempat mereka diukur.

Setelah semua selesai melakukan pengukuran dan pemilihan desain pakaian, Putri Shion pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan bahwa Itachi- _sensei_ yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan selanjutnya. Dan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ruangan lain yang berada tepat disebelah ruang sebelumnya.

Pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan pintu lain yang berwarna abu-abu. Saat semuanya masuk, mereka disambut oleh dua orang staff yang kemudian menuntun mereka secara bergantian menuju ruangan lain yang lebih kecil dan dengan pencahayaan yang lebih minim.

Suara pekikan dan teriakan kesakitan bisa terdengar dengan jelas dari setiap murid yang memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut. Tidak, itu bukan ruangan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Didalam sana, salah satu staff bertugas untuk membuat tato pada bagian tubuh yang berbeda dari setiap siswa dan siswi sedangkan seorang staff lagi bertugas untuk menahan para murid yang berusaha memberontak.

Tato itu berbentuk huruf inisial nama dari masing-masing murid, berwarna hitam pekat dengan sedikit guratan sewarna perak untuk para wanita dan guratan keemasan untuk para pria.

Belum selesai sampai disana, tanpa memedulikan ringisan kesakitan dari sebagian besar murid, Itachi kembali membawa mereka menuju ruangan terakhir yang ada diruangan besar itu. Disana, masing-masing dari mereka mendapat irisan dipunggung tangan kanan saat para staff memasukkan sebuah benda kecil yang dikatakan Itachi sebagai pemancar yang akan berguna untuk menemukan dimanapun posisi mereka jika terjadi sesuatu kedepannya nanti.

Dan yang terakhir mereka dapatkan adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lempengan persegi empat bertuliskan nama dan nomor keanggotaan masing-masing. Benda itu merupakan tanda pengenal khusus untuk mereka, dan bisa digunakan untuk membuka hampir semua ruangan yang berada didalam bangunan megah ini.

Semua kegiatan selesai pukul tiga saat menjelang pagi, dan mereka diminta untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing begitu mereka sampai kembali ke lantai tempat kamar asrama mereka berada.

"Dengar," ucap Itachi sebelum semua murid pergi, "satu minggu kedepan adalah waktu kalian untuk bersantai melepas penat, karena tidak akan ada pelajaran dan latihan selama satu minggu nanti. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa lengah dan melupakan semua pelajaran yang sudah kami berikan. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk misi apapun yang akan kami berikan minggu depan. Sekian, silakan bubar!"

…

"Misi ya…?" Ino bergumam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?" Misa yang baru saja hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar gumaman teman sekamarnya.

"Ah! Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak. Kau baik-baik saja?" menyingkap selimutnya, gadis yang senantiasa bergaya _goth-loli_ itu duduk diranjangnya menghadap Ino yang masih berbaring tak nyaman.

Dara Yamanaka itu menghela nafas, sedikit ragu sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Menurutmu… apa kita sudah siap jika harus menjalankan misi sedangkan kita baru dua bulan berada ditempat ini…?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin kita bisa melakukannya. Tapi, mereka pasti akan memberikan misi yang sesuai dengan kemampuan kita saat ini, bukan…?" ia sendiri sedikit ragu, tapi menghibur diri sendiri dan orang lain tak salah juga, bukan?

"Kau benar, Misa- _chan_. Mungkin tak seharusnya kita terlalu memikirkannya…" Ino tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik membelakangi sang teman sekamar.

Misa sendiri kembali berbaring dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa menyadari gadis pirang lainnya yang sudah kembali berwajah serius.

…

Jika melihat kamar lain pun sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari kamar dua gadis pirang sebelumnya. Hampir semua murid yang berbaring saling membelakangi dikamar masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

To be continued…

A/N:

Halo! Kay's back with this ff!

Sebenarnya Kay ragu masih ada yang ingat ataupun nungguin ff ini, secara terakhir update-nya udah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan di akun yang berbeda juga lol

But still, RnR, please?


	5. The Beginning

Sebelumnya di Teen Agents~

 _Bulan pertama pelatihan baru saja selesai, dan untuk pertama kalinya keempat tim kembali berada dalam satu ruangan._

 _Satu bulan berada disini rasanya seperti satu tahun di pelatihan militer! Bagaimana nasib mereka jika harus mengalami ini sekali lagi.. untuk waktu yang bahkan mereka tak yakin berapa lama lagi akan berakhir?_

…

" _Yamanaka-san, tolong, jangan gunakan kemampuanmu disini."_

…

"… _Kalian tahu kasus pembantaian yang terjadi di Negara Angin dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Ya, kamilah pelakunya. Saat itu kami masih sangat terikat pengaruh Orochimaru. Tapi sekarang, entah kalian percaya atau tidak, kami ingin memperbaiki kesalahan kami dimasa lalu. Dan kalian adalah kunci masa depan yang lebih baik."_

…

" _Korban percobaan Orochimaru bukan hanya kami, tapi masih ada banyak lainnya. Dan mereka semua adalah penjahat, Ino. Orochimaru memiliki data kami semua, jadi ia bisa saja menyakiti keluarga kami untuk mendapatkan kami kembali. Mereka bisa menyakitimu, ibumu, dan keluarga teman-temanmu yang keluarganya juga ada disini. Kau tak akan membiarkan itu, bukan? Kau tak ingin mereka menyakiti ibumu, bukan…?"_

" _Ayah akan selalu mengawasinya dari jauh, Ino. Ayah tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti ibumu. Tapi ayah juga memerlukanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah nantinya. Karena itu.."_

…

" _Menurutmu… apa kita sudah siap jika harus menjalankan misi sedangkan kita baru dua bulan berada ditempat ini…?"_

" _Aku juga tidak yakin kita bisa melakukannya. Tapi, mereka pasti akan memberikan misi yang sesuai dengan kemampuan kita saat ini, bukan…?" ia sendiri sedikit ragu, tapi menghibur diri sendiri dan orang lain tak salah juga, bukan?_

…

 _Jika melihat kamar lain pun sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari kamar dua gadis pirang sebelumnya. Hampir semua murid yang berbaring saling membelakangi dikamar masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk._

-Teen Agents-

 **Title : Teen Agents**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka/Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Crime, Supernatural**

 **Pairing : GaaIno**

 **Slight : Banyak lah~**

 **Rating : T/T+**

 **Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **-Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

 **-Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **-Teen Agents belong to Kay Yamanaka (Kazuki Fernandes)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

 **Chapter 5 – The Beginning**

Hari yang ditentukan akhirnya tiba, keempat kelompok kembali dikumpulkan di ruang aula. Para pengajar dan Putri Shion sendiri sudah lebih dulu berada diruangan itu untuk menyusun kembali dokumen-dokumen yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, para calon agen muda." Putri Shion memulai, "Seperti yang sudah kami beritahu sebelumnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana misi kalian akan diumumkan. Bukan misi yang sulit memang, tapi ini adalah misi acak yang bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian masing-masing. Tapi jangan khawatir, nantinya setiap tim akan mendapat satu orang pengawas yang akan membantu kalian untuk mengerjakan misi dengan sukses. Meski begitu, kerjasama tim tetaplah hal yang sangat penting disini dan tak boleh kalian abaikan. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Bagus," kali ini Inoichi-lah yang berbicara menggantikan Shion, "berikut ini adalah daftar misi serta tim mana yang akan ditugaskan: _Red team_ , kami menugaskan kalian untuk pergi ke sebuah desa kecil –atau dulunya disebut desa karena sekarang tempat itu sudah tak memiliki penghuni lagi, tugas kalian adalah untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin data baik itu tentang desa itu, tentang orang-orang yang pernah tinggal disana, maupun tentang penyebab perginya para warga dari tempat itu."

"Desa kecil? Dimana?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya saat bertanya.

"Pengawas kalian yang akan mengantar ke tempat tujuan nantinya."

"Jika boleh tahu, siapa pengawas kami, _Sensei_?" kali ini justru Sai yang bertanya.

"Pengawas tim merah adalah Shikaku- _sensei_. Jadi, apa masih ada pertanyaan?"

Beberapa menggeleng, yang lain hanya diam.

"Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan. Kali ini adalah misi untuk _Silver team_ , kalian mendapat misi pengintaian. Tapi karena ini adalah misi yang cukup rahasia, maka penjelasan akan dilakukan oleh Asuma- _sensei_ sebagai pengawas kalian di ruangan berbeda nanti." Inoichi menatap seluruh anggota tim perak untuk memastikan tak ada pertanyaan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Selanjutnya adalah _Green team_ , ini termasuk misi yang berbahaya, jadi kami harap kalian lebih berhati-hati. Kalian mendapatkan misi penyamaran, dan tugas kalian adalah untuk mengikuti tes masuk di sebuah perusahaan yang baru dibuka dikota ini, kami mencurigai data yang kami lihat di kepolisian dan pemerintahan adalah palsu. Namun untuk mengetahui lebih detail, kami perlu beberapa orang untuk menyusup kedalam perusahaan."

"Tapi, apa _sensei_ yakin jika kami sudah bisa melakukan misi penyamaran seperti ini?" semua menoleh kearah Kankurou yang hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dia benar, _Sensei_. Bagaimana jika kami gagal?" kali ini Erza-lah yang bertanya.

Inoichi mengangguk-angguk dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol berada di dagu, tampak berpikir. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai saat melihat Kakashi maju.

"Dengar, semuanya…"

Sontak saja semua murid yang sempat riuh tadi terdiam dan memusatkan atensinya pada sang guru bermasker.

"Sebelumnya… aku tidak mengatakan ini hanya pada tim _Silver_ , tapi juga untuk semua tim. Diawal tadi, Shion- _hime_ memang berkata bahwa misi ini adalah misi acak. Tapi sebelum itu kami sudah meneliti setiap misi yang akan diberikan pada tim _manapun_ , untuk memastikan bahwa tim manapun yang mendapatkannya memiliki kesempatan besar untuk berhasil. Jangan lupa, kami juga sudah memberi serta seorang pengawas yang juga merangkap sebagai penyukses misi jika salah satu dari kalian gagal." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan pada para remaja yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"TETAPI, jika kalian tetap gagal menjalankan misi…" pria itu menyeringai dibalik maskernya, "itu juga akan menjadi penentu, apakah kalian masih layak berada ditempat ini… atau kami harus menendang kalian keluar dan melatih para calon pengganti."

"Calon pengganti…?!" semua tampak terkesiap.

"Selain kalian, kami sudah mencari ratusan remaja lain yang bisa kami tingkatkan kemampuannya. Kami bisa menjemput mereka kapan saja jika ada yang gagal diantara kalian."

' _Pengganti…? Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu aku bisa-'_

"Tapi aku peringatkan kalian semua!" kali ini Putri Shion berdiri dan memotong penjelasan Kakashi, "Saat kalian gagal, maka ingatan kalian mengenai tempat ini akan dihapus. Alatnya sendiri masih dalam percobaan, jadi kami tak bisa memastikan bahwa pasti ingatan yang tepatnya yang terhapus. Bisa saja seluruh ingatan kalian terhapus dan kalian menjadi gila~" wanita pirang itu menyeringai lebar dengan kedua mata terarah pada Ino.

' _Dia…!'_

…

Para murid dibubarkan ketempat tim masing-masing tepat setelah diumumkannya misi untuk _Green team_ , dan pengawasnya adalah Minato –sedangkan _Gray team_ mendapat Kakashi sebagai pengawas.

Dan keesokan harinya adalah hari dimulainya misi. Lagi-lagi, tak ada satupun dari antara paramurid yang bisa tertidur nyenyak malam itu. Terutama karena mereka harus melawan rasa gugupmereka serta menghafal segala penjelasan yang diberikan oleh para _sensei_ sebelumnya.

-K-A-Y-

 _ **Red team's training room**_

Pagi itu, bahkan sebelum matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, seluruh anggota tim merah telah berkumpul diruang pelatihan tanpa terkecuali. Sang pengawas yang akan bertugas pun juga sudah berada disana, bersama dengan tiga orang berseragam dan berkacamata serba hitam.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya, hari ini kalian akan menjalankan misi dengan saya sebagai pengawas." Shikaku memulai, "Namun sebelum itu, kami akan membagikan seragam yang sebelumnya sudah kalian pilih dan dibuat sesuai ukuran tubuh kalian masing-masing." lanjutnya seraya memberi kode pada ketiga orang disampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ketiga orang itu membuka sebuah kotak kardus besar dan mengeluarkan lima pasang seragam dari dalamnya serta membagikannya. Kelima seragam tersebut memiliki warna dominan hitam, namun pada bagian sisi-sisinya terdapat warna-warna yang berbeda, Gaara mendapat seragam dengan sisi berwarna merah, Ino biru muda, Sasuke biru gelap, Misa kuning, sedangkan milik Sai berwarna hitam keseluruhan. Untuk penanda tim sendiri terdapat sebuah logo bergambar kepala singa berwarna merah di bagian dada sebelah kiri dari setiap seragam.

Tak cukup sampai disana, ketiga orang sebelumnya kembali membuka kardus lain yang sama besarnya. Kali ini isinya berupa berbagai macam senjata terkamuflase, mulai dari senjata tajam seperti pisau berburu, pedang dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk, hingga senjata api seperti pistol dan senapan. Untuk senjata sendiri, kelima murid itu diizinkan untuk memilih sendiri senjata yang menurut mereka sesuai.

Dan inilah yang dipilih oleh kelimanya; Gaara memilih sebuah ikat pinggang dengan tali yang cukup tebal, didalamnya sendiri terdapat sepasang pistol khusus yang bisa berubah bentuk menyesuaikan ukuran tempat penyimpanannya itu sendiri. Ino memilih sebuah kotak _make up_ berisikan satu set senjata berbentuk peralatan kosmetik.

Lalu Sasuke memilih sebuah satu set senjata berbentuk _hand spinner_ , tak tampak jauh berbeda dari mainan aslinya, namun memiliki pisau tajam yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Sai lebih memilih kuas lukis yang memang cocok dengan kepribadiannya, namun tentu saja itu bukanlah kuas biasa, melainkan sebuah senjata berupa benang baja yang bisa ditarik hingga ukuran tertentu namun bisa kembali pada bentuk semula hanya dengan menekan tombol pada ujungnya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Misa, senjata yang dipilihnya berupa sebuah kalung dengan pedang miniatur menyerupai salib sebagai bandulnya, jika kalung dilepaskan –dengan cara apapun dari lehernya, maka bandul itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang sungguhan.

Lalu sampailah saatnya kardus terakhir dibuka, kali ini berukuran lebih besar dari kedua kardus sebelumnya. Isi kardus terakhir berupa berbagai macam alat yang hanya sering para remaja itu lihat difilm-film sains fiksi maupun spionase. Dan Shikaku mengeluarkan alat-alat itu satu persatu sembari menjelaskannya kegunaannya.

"Mungkin kalian cukup terkejut dengan benda-benda didalam kardus terakhir ini, bukan? Semua ini adalah peralatan yang kalian butuhkan bukan hanya untuk misi ini tapi juga untuk semua misi yang akan kalian dapatkan kedepannya, masing-masing alat berjumlah lima buah, jadi kalian tak perlu memperebutkan alat manapun dari sini."

Ia memulai dengan mengambil sebuah alat yang tampak seperti kancing baju pada umumnya sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah bisa menebak benda apa ini? Ini adalah sebuah kamera super mini yang dibuat berbentuk kancing. Tak hanya berfungsi sebagai kamera dengan mata ikan berkualitas HD, alat ini juga berfungsi untuk merekam suara dan sebagai pemancar. Alat ini bisa aktif selama sepuluh jam tanpa henti, tapi untuk mengisi baterainya sendiri kalian akan memerlukan alat yang satu ini…"

Ia mengambil sebuah alat lain, berbentuk seperti _powerbank_ yang bisa dibuka pada bagian tutupnya. Alat itu sendiri bisa digunakan untuk mengisi baterai hingga enam buah kamera kancing sekaligus. Alat itu juga bisa digunakan selayaknya _powerbank_ pada umumnya.

Ia lalu melanjutkan "Kalian juga tak perlu khawatir saat melewati alat pemindai dengan memakai kancing ini. Hampir semua komponen alat ini terbuat dari plastik dan kaca khusus, kabel didalamnya sendiri dibuat khusus dari bahan yang tak terlacak alat pemindai. Dan campuran bahan lainnya membuat bagian dalam kancing ini tak terdeteksi bahkan oleh sinar X sekalipun."

Shikaku melepas kedua alat sebelumnya dan beralih ke alat lain, kali ini adalah sebuah sabuk.

"Kalian bisa memakai sabuk ini pada seragam kalian ataupun celana biasa. Bisa kalian lihat sabuk ini memiliki banyak tombol yang tampak seperti hiasan biasa, tapi sebenarnya semua tombol itu memiliki fungsi dan kegunaan masing-masing. Tali sabuk ini dibuat dengan bahan yang sangat kuat dan bisa menahan beban hingga seratus kilogram, jadi jika diperlukan, kalian bisa menggunakannya sebagai tali penyelamat."

"Kalian juga bisa melepas bagian kepala sabuk dan menjadikannya pemantik, ini mungkin akan berguna untuk misi kita hari ini. Dan jika kalian memperhatikan, tombol disabuk ini berjumlah sepuluh, dan jika kalian menekan beberapa tombol secara cepat, kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk menelepon atau meminta bantuan –urutannya dimulai dari nol hingga sembilan. Sabuk ini juga memiliki slot kartu didalamnya, itulah yang memungkinkan kalian untuk menggunakan sabuk ini sebagai pengganti telepon."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya begitu Shikaku selesai menjelaskan, "Bagaimana dengan senjataku sendiri, _sensei_?"

"Ah, benar juga!" ia kembali beralih pada kardus untuk mencari sesuatu dan melemparnya kearah Gaara, "Gunakan ini untuk menyatukan kedua peralatanmu. Atau jika tidak berhasil, buang saja sabuk pistolmu itu dan simpan disabuk peralatan, toh, pistol itu sendiri bisa beradaptasi dengan sendirinya."

Ia lalu beralih kembali pada alat lain, sedangkan kelima muridnya masih menyimak.

"Kedua alat ini hanya akan diberikan pada para gadis." Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak bedak padat dan lipstik, "Kalian bisa menggunakan kedua benda ini seperti biasa, tapi…" ia membuka bagian bawah kedua alat tersebut dan-

Klap!

"Lipstik ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah _flashdisk_ dengan kapasitas 32 GB, sedangkan bedak ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah laptop dalam ukuran sangat mini."

"Wow! Luar biasa!" Misa menepuk kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

Selanjutnya alat yang dikeluarkan adalah berupa arloji metalik,

"Alat ini bisa kalian gunakan untuk melihat waktu seperti biasa, namun bukan hanya itu, alat ini bisa berubah warna menjadi hitam untuk menyesuaikan dengan jenis pakaian kalian, celupkan kedalam air panas selama beberapa detik untuk mengubahnya menjadi hitam dan air dingin untuk kembali seperti semula. Selain itu juga memiliki perangkat GPS, pengamat suhu, dan didalamnya-" Ia membuka tutup jam tersebut dengan dua kali menekan tombol disampingnya dengan cepat, "didalamnya terdapat kertas nota dan bolpoin dengan tinta transparan berukuran sangat kecil. Ini bisa digunakan dalam keadaan terdesak untuk memberi pesan atau meminta bantuan." Jelasnya.

"Transparan…? Lalu bagaimana cara kami membacanya?" Sai menelengkan kepala dengan wajah tersenyum.

Shikaku menoleh padanya sebelum kemudian menarik ujung tombol yang sebelumnya ia tekan untuk membuka tutup jam tersebut, "Tombol ini sendiri sebenarnya juga berfungsi sebagai pipet. Isinya adalah cairan khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk memunculkan tulisan yang menggunakan tinta transparan. Tergantung banyaknya tulisan, cairan ini bisa digunakan satu sampai dua kali saja, jadi pastikan untuk selalu membawa cadangan diwadah lain."

Sai mengangguk-angguk masih dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya, sedangkan yang lain tetap menyimak dalam diam.

"Ini adalah alat terakhir untuk sementara ini…" Shikaku mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu _boots_ hitam, "Singkat saja, bagian sol _boots_ ini bisa dibuka seperti ini," ia membuka bagian bawah sepatu itu sebelum menunjukkan bagian dalamnya…

"Didalamnya terdapat beberapa slot untuk tempat penyimpanan kartu memori dan _flashdisk_ , juga terdapat kotak yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk mencetak kunci. Dan jika kalian menghentakkan bagian tumitnya sekali…"

Klak!

Sebuah pisau dengan panjang hampir seukuran dengan sepatu itu keluar dari ujung bagian depannya, "Kalian bisa menggunakan ini untuk pertarungan berbahaya, dan pisau ini juga bisa dilepas jika diperlukan. Cukup hentakkan dua kali untuk melepasnya." Tutur Shikaku mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Semua alat itu untuk kami?" tanya Sasuke begitu Shikaku berhenti bicara.

"Tentu saja, karena semua alat dan perlengkapan ini akan dibutuhkan untuk beberapa misi kalian. Ah, dan untuk peralatan lain yang mungkin kalian butuhkan untuk misi, harus kalian persiapkan sendiri."

"Misalnya…?" kali ini Misa-lah yang bertanya.

"Hm… kurasa kalian bisa memikirkannya sendiri dengan menyesuaikan misi yang akan kalian kerjakan…" Shikaku menyeringai.

"Jadi… kapan pembicaraan ini berakhir dan kita bisa berangkat?" Ino menatap gurunya dengan dingin, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari rekan-rekannya.

"Kita berangkat menjelang malam. Jadi hingga waktunya tiba, aku akan memberi kalian pengetahuan sebanyak mungkin."

-K-A-Y-

 _ **Silver team's training room**_

Asuma tengah menyusun beberapa dokumen saat kelima anggota tim Silver satu persatu memasuki ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka tampak biasa, namun satu dua orang tampak cukup tegang. Guru berjanggut itu menghisap rokoknya dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskan kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya setelah melempar rokoknya ke asbak.

"Beberapa dari kalian tampak cukup tenang meski telah mengetahui detail misi, _huh_?" ia tersenyum miring, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa beberapa kotak kardus besar, "Kalian sudah datang rupanya…"

Kelima remaja yang berada disana ikut menoleh kearah ketiga orang tersebut.

"Tak perlu merasa bingung, mereka datang untuk membawakan peralatan dan seragam kalian."

Dengan sigap, ketiga orang yang juga mengenakan kacamata hitam itu membuka salah satu kotak dan mengeluarkan lima pasang seragam.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah seragam yang telah dibuat sesuai dengan desain pilihan dan ukuran tubuh kalian masing-masing. Kalian juga harus selalu memakai seragam ini pada lapisan dalam pakaian kalian –kecuali jika memang tak memungkinkan, kalian diizinkan untuk tidak memakainya."

Masing-masing dari mereka menerima seragam dan diminta untuk memakainya saat itu juga.

Dan sama seperti tim lainnya, seragam mereka juga didominasi oleh warna hitam, namun memiliki warna yang juga berbeda pada bagian sisinya. Zero mendapat warna perak, Erza merah muda, Naruto mendapat sisi bermotif garis-garis miring berwarna hitam dan putih, Kankuro hijau dan kuning dengan garis yang sama, dan Hinata putih. Pada bagian dada kiri setiap seragam terdapat sebuah logo bergambar kepala harimau berwarna perak.

"Seragam kalian dibuat menggunakan bahan dan teknologi khusus yang membuatnya tak mudah robek. Bahan yang digunakan juga bisa menyesuaikan suhu disekitar kalian, sehingga kalian tak akan merasa kepanasan maupun kedinginan saat memakainya. Selain itu, seragam kalian juga berfungsi sebagai anti peluru. Tapi aku ingatkan, saat bertemu lawan bersenjata, lari. Karena saat tertembak, akan tetap terasa sakit." Asuma memperingatkan.

Seluruh anggota tim hanya mengangguk dengan patuh.

Kali ini, tiga orang sebelumnya beralih pada kotak yang lain. Kotak kedua berisi berbagai macam senjata dan berbagai macam alat lainnya. Salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut mengambil beberapa buah senjata dan memberikannya pada masing-masing anggota tim _Silver_.

Zero Kiryuu, mendapatkan dua buah pistol berwarna perak dan hitam. Kedua pistol tersebut terhubung oleh sebuah rantai panjang. Erza Scarlet, mendapatkan sebuah pedang yang tak terlalu panjang namun tampak begitu tajam. Naruto Namikaze, mendapatkan satu buah sabuk yang berisi dua puluh buah pisau berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Kankuro Sabaku, mendapatkan sebuah boneka kayu berukuran sedang yang didalamnya terdapat banyak senjata. Hinata Hyuuga, mendapatkan sebuah sabuk yang tampak serupa dengan salah satu rekannya, namun berisi puluhan jarum dengan panjang beragam.

Masing-masing dari mereka tampak bingung dengan senjata masing-masing, terkecuali Zero dan Erza yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan senjata yang mereka dapatkan.

"Anu, _Sensei_ … kenapa aku mendapatkan boneka sebesar ini? Kukira untuk misi kali ini kami memerlukan senjata yang lebih kecil?" Kankuro mengangkat tangannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku juga tak ahli memakai pisau, _Sensei_!" protes Naruto.

Hinata juga tampak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian menutupnya rapat sembari memegang erat sabuk berisi jarumnya.

"Mungkin kalian menganggap kalian tak cocok atau merasa tak bisa menggunakan senjata yang kami sediakan bagi kalian. Tapi percayalah, kami menyesuaikan senjata dengan kemampuan kalian masing-masing." Asuma menghisap rokoknya dengan tarikan nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskan kembali kepulan asap dari mulut serta hidungnya dan menoleh kearah Kankurou, "Kemampuanmu adalah mengendalikan boneka, jadi seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya-tanya mengapa kami memberikanmu boneka."

"Lagipula itu bukanlah boneka biasa, kami sudah menjelaskan bahwa boneka itu memiliki banyak persediaan senjata didalamnya. Ada beberapa boneka berukuran kecil yang juga kami turut sertakan untuk membantu misi kali ini yang memang seperti kau katakan sebelumnya membutuhkan senjata yang lebih kecil. Jika kau masih belum mengerti, baca buku panduan yang tersimpan pada bagian dadanya."

Kankurou mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tampak mulai paham.

Asuma lalu beralih pada Naruto, "Pisau sebanyak itu memang tak terlalu berguna bagimu yang sendirian, tapi kemampuanmu dalam menggandakan tubuh akan memaksimalkan fungsi senjatamu. Lagipula kemampuan beladirimu cukup diatas rata-rata, jadi senjata hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ah, begitu ya…?" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, entahlah sudah mengerti atau tidak.

"Dan Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil sontak menegakkan kepalanya, "tak perlu ragu untuk bertanya jika memang ada yang tak kau mengerti…"

Terdiam sejenak, Hinata kembali mengeratkan cengraman pada sabuk ditangannya sebelum memantapkan diri untuk bertanya, " _A-ano, Sensei…_ kenapa aku mendapat jarum…?"

Asuma tersenyum simpul, "Kukira kau tak akan bertanya." ia melangkah mendekati Hinata dan mengambil salah satu jarum yang tersemat disabuknya, lalu memanggil salah satu pria berseragam dibelakangnya.

Set!

"Ahh!"

Brukk!

Kelima remaja itu sedikit tersentak kala melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan mereka. Pria yang sebelumnya dipanggil oleh Asuma tumbang seketika setelah salah satu titik sarafnya ditusuk menggunakan jarum yang ia ambil dari Hinata sebelumnya.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan? Mengapa ia terjatuh hanya dengan satu jarum?" ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan anggukan terpatah-patah.

"Y-ya… itu adalah titik saraf yang mengendalikan kesadaran manusia. Jika terpukul atau tertusuk, bisa membuat korban terjatuh tak sadarkan diri."

Asuma mengangguk puas, "Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa kau mendapatkan jarum, bukan? Kemampuan bertarungmu sangat hebat untuk jarak dekat, tapi kau masih cukup kesulitan untuk menghadapi lawan dengan jarak jauh maupun berjumlah banyak. Jarum-jarum itu akan sangat berguna, pastikan untuk sebisa mungkin selalu membawanya."

Hinata mengangguk, "Baik!"

Pada akhirnya sampailah pada saatnya kotak terakhir yang dibuka, dua orang berseragam yang tersisa membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya dengan hati-hati. Didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam peralatan spionase yang serupa dengan tim Merah sebelumnya.

Dan sama seperti tim Merah pula, tim Perak mendapat penjelasan mendetail perihal apa saja peralatan yang tersedia untuk mereka disana dan bagaimana cara penggunaan masing-masing alat tersebut. Seluruh anggota tim hanya mengangguk paham setelah Asuma menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Jika semua benar-benar sudah jelas, kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan persiapkan semua barang yang menurut kalian perlu. Jangan lupa untuk membawa semua barang yang sudah tersedia disini. Kembali dua jam lagi keruangan ini dengan memakai seragam kalian dan semua barang bawaan, baca juga dokumen berisi detail misi yang akan kami bagikan setelah ini. Juga ingatlah bahwa misi kita tak memiliki jangka waktu yang pasti, jadi bawa pakaian secukupnya tapi bawa makanan lebih. Kita tak tahu apa bisa menemukan makanan layak atau tidak disana nanti. Siap! Bubar!" satu per satu anggota tim membubarkan diri setelah mengambil barang-barang dan dokumen yang mereka butuhkan secara bergantian.

 _To be Continued…_

A/N:

Halo! Sebelumnya Kay mau minta maaf karena lupa meng-update ff ini, sebenarnya chapter ini selesainya udah beberapa bulan yang lalu haha…

Cuma Kay sempat ragu buat update lagi karena hasil rewrite chap 1-4 kemarin benar-benar sepi. Tapi yah… semoga masih ada yang ingat sama ff ini ya~ ini chapter baru btw ^^a


End file.
